Memories of a Black Feather
by Escaflownica
Summary: Mi Primer fic serio de escaflowne, espero les guste cap. 5 despues de mil años..
1. El Nuevo Estratega

Memories of a Black Feather  
Capítulo I: El Nuevo Estratega  
  
Una tormenta caía sobre la ciudad de Zaibach, el estaba en su habitación observando todo desde la ventana, no se veía ni una sola estrella, señal de que tal vez la tormenta continuaría durante toda la noche, el viento azotaba fuertemente los cristales de tal forma que incluso llegó a pensar que se romperían en cualquier momento, estaba agotado, había sido un día difícil, caminó hacia la mesa que se encontraba a un costado de su cama y se sirvió una copa de la botella del vino rojo colocada sobre ella. Se sentía satisfecho mas no feliz, a pesar de los acontecimientos ocurridos.  
  
Por fin había presentado ante los chamanes, oficiales del ejercito y al mismísimo emperador, su ultimo proyecto, al cual le dedicó mas de tres años. Su esfuerzo por fin producía frutos, el manto de invisibilidad era todo un éxito, en un principio el consejo de chamanes había dudado de su capacidad pero al realizar algunas pruebas frente a ellos no quedó ninguna duda, el joven Folken Lacour de Fanel era un experto en lo que a guymelefs se refería.  
  
El emperador quedó muy impresionado razón por la cual lo nombró el nuevo estratega. Folken estaba feliz con su nuevo nombramiento, pero su alegría se vio empañada al darse cuenta de la envidia y desconfianza que mostraban los chamanes no solo a su capacidad si no también a su juventud, el era un desconocido, un desconocido que el emperador encontró en los límites de Fanelia, nadie sabia quien era el realmente, ni cual era el doloroso pasado que ocultaba.  
  
Llamó su atención sobre todo la mirada fría y llena de rencor de Joham Leigan, su antiguo mentor, un hombre como de unos 50 años de edad, bastante alto, casi como él, Folken nunca concordó con su manera de actuar , ni con los comportamientos que tenia que seguir para convertirse en un chamán, razón por la cual decidió dejar el clan y mejor dedicarse al manejo y manutención de guymelefs y sobre todo al nuevo proyecto del emperador "la maquina de modificación del destino".  
  
Después de su nombramiento oficial, se fue hacia los hangares para supervisar el mismo la colocación de los mantos de invisibilidad, unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar se topó con tres chamanes que lo usaban como principal tema de conversación, estaban tan concentrados en sus críticas y burlas que no se percataron de su presencia.  
  
Folken los ignoró por completo, era mejor no darles importancia y seguir su camino pero uno de ellos, su antiguo mentor, lo hizo voltear cuando dijo la siguiente frase "si hubiera sido hombre lo destruiría".  
  
Leigan continuaba hablando, sin querer se giró y vio la silueta de Folken que se perdía entre la oscuridad de los corredores, un gran escalofrío recorrió su espina al pensar que tal vez habría escuchado su comentario, tenía una cara de preocupación que alertó a sus interlocutores quienes lo tranquilizaron diciéndole que el nuevo y joven estratega solo caminó por detrás de ellos sin siquiera mirarlos. Leigan suspiró aliviado para después retirarse con tristeza a sus antiguos aposentos. Se encontraban en la parte mas alta de la poderosa fortaleza volante, al llegar ahí una gran ira se apoderó de él, aventó con todas sus fuerzas la botella de vino rojo que siempre le colocaban en su mesa a un lado de la cama, esta dio con la pared y terminó en mil pedazos, comenzó a patear la cama y de una manera rápida y desesperada comenzó a empacar sus pertenencias, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto pensaría que se trataba de una rabieta de un niño pequeño, quería gritar, maldecir, golpear y porque no matar a ese maldito extraño que llegó no solo a quitarle el puesto de estratega si no también la admiración y respeto del emperador y sus colegas que con tantos años de esfuerzo había conseguido.  
  
Cuando terminó de empacar golpeó fuertemente la puerta con sus puños, este sonido alertó a varios soldados que se encontraban patrullando la zona.  
  
¿Se encuentra bien señor?...... Preguntaron preocupados desde fuera, pero no hubo respuesta, los soldados lo entendieron, era normal estar tan de mal humor después de haberle pedido al antiguo comandante de la fortaleza y estratega dejar la habitación que le había servido de hogar por varios meses y cambiarse a otra, mucho mas pequeña y junto a los demás oficiales.  
  
Después de una hora, ya resignado a su situación se sentó en la orilla de la cama, respiró muy profundamente para tratar de sosegar la ira que dominaba su alma......  
  
-Si tan solo hubieras sido hombre........... dijo con cierta nostalgia, una imagen se estaba formando en su mente cuando..........  
  
Sr. Leigan- la voz de un oficial lo sacó de sus pensamientos, frunció el seño al ver que tras el oficial venía su antiguo pupilo- Llamamos varias veces pero nadie contestó, por eso decidimos entrar, espero no haberlo molestado- dijo respetuosamente- sus nuevos aposentos ya están listos y..........- dejó de hablar al ver la manera en como se levantaba presuroso y daba una mirada desafiante a su pupilo antes de salir, la cual fue correspondida de igual forma.  
  
.......  
  
Folken se sirvió otra copa mas de vino, era mejor dejar de pensar en lo acontecido ese día y prepararse para lo que vendría el siguiente, pues todos los modelos de guymelef en el imperio serían equipados con su nuevo descubrimiento, sería un día mas difícil que el que acababa de vivir y lo peor tener que soportar el rechazo que todavía sentían por él, asumir el mando de todas las tropas acuarteladas en la fortaleza e iniciar la construcción de la máquina para la modificación del destino, un proyecto muy ambicioso que necesitaría de todo su tiempo y esfuerzo.  
  
Se recostó sobre la cómoda cama dispuesto a reparar la fuerzas de su ardua jornada pero el constante ruido de la lluvia y los rayos que invadían el cielo de Zaibach no lo dejaban abandonarse al sueño, dio varias vueltas sobre la cama hasta que finalmente viendo que no podría dormir decidió aprovechar el tiempo revisando los planos de lo que sería su nuevo proyecto, estaban colocados sobre un escritorio cerca de la puerta.  
  
Hojas y mas hojas de planos pasaban entre sus manos eran muy complicados, una tecnología que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender pero que algún día estaba seguro dominaría a la perfección. Así continuó por varias horas hasta que la tormenta por fin cesó, faltaría una hora para que amaneciera pero no estaba cansado, por el contrario se veía aun mas entusiasmado con lo poco que había logrado entender.  
  
"Una máquina que cumplirá todos nuestros sueños"  
  
Se dijo para sí, ya había escuchado las ideas del emperador pero ver todo ya listo para hacerlo realidad era realmente excitante. Se levantó del escritorio donde analizaba los planos y salió con la firme determinación de dar todo de si para ver cristalizado ese proyecto lo mas pronto posible.  
  
.....  
  
"Comandante" no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran de esa forma, por momentos creía que se dirigían a otra persona, pero después de haberlo escuchado ya mas de medio día terminó por hacerlo, el hangar principal estaba lleno de guymelefs era realmente agotador todo ese trabajo, pero sus fuerzas no decaían, daba ordenes aquí y allá, analizaba planos, incluso de daba tiempo para el mismo probar el nuevo sistema de mantos de invisibilidad, quería terminar lo mas pronto posible para continuar con sus investigaciones en la ciencia de la modificación del destino, esa ciencia oculta que estaba casi por convertírsele en una obsesión.  
  
Terminó de verificar las optimas condiciones de uno de los guymelefs y al ir camino a una de las mesas del hangar donde estaban unos planos, se topó con su mentor, este no le dijo ni media palabra, pero continuaba con esa mirada, desafiante, llena de rencor, de envidia. Pero Folken había tomado una determinación, no pensaría mas en eso, estaba seguro de que su nuevo puesto se lo había ganado con esfuerzo y mucha dedicación y nadie lo merecía mas que él, además tenía el apoyo incondicional del emperador, eso era suficiente, no necesitaba mas.  
  
El tampoco le dirigió una sola palabra y regresó hacia donde estaban los planos para seguir analizándolos, uno de los técnicos se acercó, era uno de los hombres mas confiables de Folken, le preguntó si no tenia miedo, el tener al antiguo estratega ahora bajo sus órdenes podría ser muy peligroso, sobre todo porque sabía que era un hombre vengativo y muy poderoso, gran amigo de los 4 generales de Zaibach y todavía peor un hombre resentido, que se sentía humillado por un joven de tan solo 25 años de edad.  
  
Folken se preguntaba porque el emperador lo habría dejado en la fortaleza, se contestó el mismo la pregunta al ver como les daba órdenes y reprendía a un grupo de distraídos técnicos que golpearon accidentalmente uno de los nuevos modelos Alseides, Leigan tenía los mismos conocimientos que el y mas de 20 años de experiencia lo respaldaban, pensó que si no estuviera con esa actitud podrían ser hasta colaboradores y llevar a cabo grandes proyectos, pero esa idea era prácticamente imposible.  
  
Terminaba el día, era tiempo de descansar ahora si el sueño le pesaba sobre los hombros, dormiría toda la noche de eso estaba seguro, estaba a punto de recostarse cuando de pronto una extraña y melodiosa música llegó a sus oídos, provenía de los camarotes de los oficiales, era suave y se oía como un lejano murmullo, no le molestó, por el contrario sentía como si le trajera una extraña pero agradable sensación de bienestar, cerró sus ojos a esa sensación y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de tranquilidad, pasados unos minutos el tono de la música cambió.....  
  
-¿Fanelia? Es una canción de Fanelia, ¿pero cómo?- abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y salió de su habitación pero ya no pudo escuchar mas, la música desapareció tan de repente como apareció, ¿Seria acaso una jugarreta del cansancio que sentía en ese momento? Era lo mas seguro pues ninguno de los oficiales era extranjero a excepción de él.  
  
Fanelia, su antiguo hogar, su pueblo, Van...... el era el único recuerdo agradable que tenía de su lugar de origen.  
  
Caminó algunos pasos, preguntó a varios soldados que se encontró en el corredor si no habían escuchado esa música, uno de ellos asintió y le señaló el área de camarotes de los oficiales, recorrió el área pero la música no se volvió a escuchar, llamó a varias puertas y para su mala suerte en la única que le abrieron fue en la de Leigan, este se asomó y le reclamó el andar llamando a tan elevadas horas de la noche, por un momento el chamán se olvidó que estaba hablando con su superior, Folken le preguntó sobre la música que había escuchado, éste soltó una carcajada y le dijo que seguramente el cansancio ya lo estaba agobiando  
  
-"Demasiado trabajo para una persona tan joven" ironizó-  
  
El comentario no le agradó nada a Folken así que se dio la media vuelta y regresó a sus aposentos pero antes de llegar uno de los soldados le comentó- "yo si la escuché comandante y venía precisamente de esa habitación- Seguramente su mentor estaba planeando algo, después de todo lo conocía bien, debía estar maquinando algo para destituirlo o causarle algún problema con el emperador, de ahora en adelante estaría mas atento a él. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y casi sin darse cuenta iba silbando ya la hermosa tonada que acababa de deleitar sus oídos.  
  
.....  
  
¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó al chamán que cerraba la puerta muy cautelosamente-  
  
-No fue nada- contestó aliviado- esa última melodía ¿Cómo se llama?- le preguntó a la persona que sostenía el hermoso violín de madera roja entre sus manos-  
  
-No lo sé, la he tenido siempre en mi mente pero no recuerdo el nombre-le contestó- ¿Quieres que la toque nuevamente?-  
  
Leigan negó con la cabeza y le pidió se retirara lo mas rápido posible de la fortaleza pues era un lugar en el cual no podría entrar libremente pues el ya no era el comandante, y además corría peligro quedándose ahí, abrió la puerta muy lentamente y dejó salir a la persona que estaba desde hacía varias horas con él en la habitación, le pidió se fuera con cuidado y que de ser posible que nadie se percatara de que estuvo ahí y mucho menos en el camarote del antiguo estratega.  
  
-Haz lo que te dije- le habló en voz baja antes de que saliera, para después ver perderse la silueta entre la oscuridad de los corredores-  
  
-Esa melodía lo perturbó, tendrá algo que ver con el pasado de Folken- cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, tenía sobre ella unos planos sobre la maquina para la modificación del destino - En fin eso ya no importa- se olvidó de la idea- si todo marcha como lo tengo planeado los días del nuevo estratega están contados- sonrió maliciosamente y siguió trabajando en algo que estaba seguro le devolvería su antiguo puesto.  
  
......  
  
Tres lunas habían pasado y todavía no se terminaba de instalar el manto de invisibilidad en todos los guymelefs del imperio, algo estaba retrasando el trabajo y Folken sabía que era, ahora estaba mas convencido que la idea de poner en vigilancia a Leigan fue lo mejor, recibía informes de uno de los técnicos mas leales al chamán, con la condición de transferirlo, pues corría el rumor de que Zaibach se preparaba para una gran guerra y lo menos que deseaba este técnico era estar en ese lugar. El chamán era muy inteligente y varias veces Folken lo mando llamar para advertirle, nunca lo acusó abiertamente sin embargo este siempre le alegaba que no tenia ninguna prueba que lo delatara, era cuidadoso y muy astuto, sabía que estaba siendo vigilado, pero era tanta su sed de venganza que no tardarían mucho en descubrirlo, su envidia lo estaba cegando por completo y muchas de las cosas las hacía sin tener el mas mínimo cuidado, y el técnico no le quitaba los ojos de encima durante todo el día.  
  
Pasaron dos lunas mas y por fin el trabajo se terminó, Folken estaba mas que satisfecho ahora se dedicaría al cien porciento a la máquina de modificación del destino cuya construcción ya había iniciado bajo la estricta supervisión del emperador. La mañana siguiente se incorporaría al equipo de chamanes encargados del proyecto, era temprano, pasaba del medio día, decidió tomarse un descanso y salir a la ciudad a tomar un poco de aire, tenía mas de cinco días que no salía de la fortaleza.  
  
Salió rumbo a las calles de la cuidad vestido con una elegante camisa de seda y unos pantalones negros, además de una capa que lo cubría casi completamente y le escondía el rostro con una capucha, esto le daba la libertad de transitar por todos lados sin ser reconocido. La ciudad estaba abarrotada de gente, prefirió salir de las calles principales e internarse en una pequeña callejuela, caminó varios pasos mas y se sentó en una fuente ubicada a un costado de una antigua posada.  
  
Alzó la mirada al cielo, estaba completamente encapotado, no tardaría en caer una fuerte lluvia, de pronto su mirada giró rápidamente hacia una de las ventanas de la posada, ahí estaba esa música, deleitando sus oídos, tranquilizándolo, haciéndolo perderse en los recuerdos de su querida Fanelia y olvidarse de los estresantes días que había vivido, cerró sus ojos y sintió nuevamente esa sensación de bienestar y de paz. Cesó después de unos minutos, decidido a descubrir al interprete entró al lugar, al abrir la puerta un hombre tropezó con el, parecía llevar muchísima prisa casi lo hace terminar en el suelo, no pudo ni verle el rostro pues lo llevaba como él, cubierto con una capucha. No le dio importancia y entró. Al acercarse al mostrador el hostelero, un hombre obeso y ya mayor le ofreció una habitación, Folken negó con la cabeza y después le cuestionó  
  
-Esa música provenía de este lugar ¿No es así?- se quitó la capucha dejando así al descubierto su rostro-  
  
-¿Va a querer una habitación o no?- le cuestionó de mala gana el hombre-  
  
-No le pregunté sobre las habitaciones- la mirada fría y penetrante de Folken atravesó al hombre- le pregunté sobre la música  
  
-El hostelero hizo una mueca y finalmente le contestó - Sí, precisamente el hombre con el que tropezó es quien toca ese violín de manera tan espléndida....  
  
No lo dejó ni terminar de hablar, salió a toda prisa para ver si podía alcanzarlo, no sin antes dejarle unas cuantas monedas - Tome por sus molestias- le dijo arrojándoselas sobre el mostrador.  
  
Una persona de Fanelia, solo un habitante de ese país podría tocar esa típica canción, seguramente algún viajero o alguien que se había mudado recientemente a Zaibach, tenía curiosidad, quería saber que nuevas podría darle sobre su pueblo, sobre Van..... Avistó la silueta de ese hombre a unos cuantos metros de él, pero en el camino se atravesó una tropa de soldados que le impidió el paso y lo hizo perderlo de vista. La tropa terminó su marcha y el siguió buscando, cuestionaba a las personas que encontraba por su camino pero ninguna le sabía dar informes, estaba por darse por vencido cuando una anciana le tocó el hombro por la espalda.  
  
-Joven- la voz lo hizo girarse- Yo conozco a alguien que toca el violín de una manera espléndida pero no se si sea la persona que buscas- la anciana lo vio muy inquieto y desesperado por encontrar al interprete del violín, ella llevaba una canasta con flores y le obsequió una-  
  
-¿Es para mí?- preguntó, observaba detenidamente la flor, era una no me olvides, una flor típica de Asturia- -Así es- contestó con una sonrisa la anciana- tienes la mirada muy triste, un joven no debería tener una mirada tan apagada y solitaria, tal vez la música del violín te anime un poco por eso te diré quien la toca-  
  
-Gracias, dígame ¿Usted conoce a esa persona? - le preguntó amablemente-  
  
Una gran explosión llamó la atención de ambos, voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía, una llamarada se extendía abarcando casi la mitad de la majestuosa fortaleza volante. Un soldado se acercaba presuroso a Folken, le dijo que llevaba mas de dos horas buscándolo y el hostelero le informó en donde podría encontrarlo, los últimos guymelefs que equiparon con el manto de invisibilidad habían explotado misteriosamente, no podían controlar el incendio y éste se estaba extendiendo hacia el área designada para la construcción de la máquina para modificación del destino. Folken miró a la anciana, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo fue ella quien le habló  
  
-Ve, te necesitan, después hablaremos-  
  
El incendio se controló en cuanto Folken hizo acto de presencia, supo como detenerlo gracias a su ingenio, usaron los mismos guymelefs para apagarlo, pero el daño había sido terrible, el hangar estaba completamente hecho cenizas, menos mal que los guymelefs ya equipados con los mantos de invisibilidad habían sido trasladados a sus respectivos cruceros, y lo peor la máquina para modificación del destino sufrió un grave desperfecto gracias al fuego, había mucho heridos pero no tuvieron que lamentar ninguna muerte.  
  
Los ojos de Folken se incendiaron y fue peor aún cuando uno de los técnicos le hizo una seña con la mano, esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos y no estaba dispuesto a que esa situación continuara, hablaría inmediatamente con el emperador. 


	2. Visitas Inesperadas

Capitulo II: Visitas inesperadas 

Le vendaban con celeridad la herida, con mucho cuidado de no causarle mas dolor del que ya debería estar sintiendo, era profunda, sin duda necesitó mas que una simple curación, si no hubiera sido por ellos quien sabe que le habría pasado, estaba recostado en la enfermería de la fortaleza volante, daba las gracias de que el oficial médico en jefe no estuviera ahí, si no, la persona que lo atendía estaría en serios problemas... 

-_Yo no debo estar aquí_- dijo el hombre bestia muy preocupado- _si alguien se llega a enterar...... _

-_Nadie lo sabrá_- le interrumpió el oficial- 

-_pero yo soy un esclavo y no debería_........... 

_-¡Quieres dejar esa idea de una buena vez!-_ le respondió con enfado en su voz- _para mi no hay diferencias entre oficiales, esclavos, reyes o lo que tu quieras, para mi todos son enfermos-_ le sonrió  haciéndole notar así que el enfado no era en serio-

Jajuka también sonrió, después comenzó a relatarle al oficial como inició el incidente, habían sido ya tres ocasiones en las que esto ocurría, no dejaba de repetirle lo afortunado que fue de que ambos estuvieran cerca, los chamanes ni siquiera prestaron atención a sus constantes peticiones de ayuda pero cuando se enteró de que el General Quimera había ido a vistar a Folken no dudo en ningún momento en que el si atendería a sus suplicas, no lo encontró solo, el oficial estaba con él, esto le causó cierto alivio, ellos eran los indicados para manejar esa situación.

_ Iba caminando sobre sus pasos seguros en la fortaleza, hacía días que no veía esas enormes paredes lúgubres y frías, buscaba a una persona en especial, era importante encontrarlo ya que de no ser así ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a entrar, odiaba ese lugar que mas le parecía un cementerio que otra cosa. _

_Al pasar por la enfermería  vio con ojos de incredulidad a 8 jóvenes vestidos con uniformes azul y negro la gran mayoría con la nariz rota, eran atendidos por el oficial médico en jefe, quien apenas se daba abasto y no daba crédito a tanta crueldad. Aunado esto a los varios  técnicos accidentados desde hacía mas de tres días cuando se colocaron los mantos de invisibilidad y la máquina de modificación del destino sufrió un grave desperfecto. _

-Seguramente Lord Dilandau hizo alguna de las suyas- su voz  arrebató el silencio que gobernaba en la fortaleza- 

_Siguió caminando, sentía escalofríos al estar ahí, aceleró su marcha, al doblar a la derecha en un corredor se topó de frente con un soldado que usaba el mismo uniforme que acababa de ver en los jóvenes de la enfermería,  ni siquiera se digno a verle a la cara siguió caminando hasta que la voz del joven soldado le sorprendió. _

_-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-  el tono de la pregunta no le agradó nada- ¿Qué hace  en esta parte de la fortaleza a tan elevadas horas de la noche?- le miraba detenidamente- _

_-¡Nada que le interese soldado!- respondió en tono enérgico y con mirada desafiante- _

_-¿Con que .... muy valiente eh?- el soldado se le enfrentó- _

_continuaba fulminándolo con la mirada-¡Hágase a un lado! – le ordenó- _

_Repentinamente la mirada del soldado se aterrorizó después se encuadró e hizo una amplia reverencia para finalmente quedarse inmóvil. _

_-¡Gracias General!- dijo al percatarse de una presencia a sus espaldas- _

_-¡Soldado!- la voz se escuchó por todo el lugar- ¡Que sea la última vez que le faltas al respeto a un superior!-_

_-¿Superior?- _

_-Sí, superior- reafirmó- ¡ahora retírate!- _

_-Si, si general- hizo una amplia reverencia y se perdió entre los oscuros corredores- _

_el joven General al salir de las sombras que lo ocultaban, le cuestionó sobre como se había dado cuenta de su presencia, era obvio, la imponente figura y mirada penetrante que le caracterizaban era la única que causaba una reacción semejante en los jóvenes reclutas, el general le miró extrañado, ¿Acaso tanto miedo inspiraba? Dejó esa idea de lado y después le comentó sobre su presencia en ese lugar pues tenía noticias de que estaba de vacaciones, la respuesta fue muy sencilla visitaría a alguien._

_-Capitán- dijo el general- deberías ejercer mas ese título _

_Guardó silencio y después le contestó  que ese titulo no significaba nada, no tenía a ningún escuadrón a su mando, solo era un adorno regalado por su influyente padre, gran amigo del general Adelphos, la excusa de que por salvarle la vida merecía ese nombramiento, le molestaba,  siempre le había parecido falsa y aunque realizó todo el entrenamiento sentía que no tenía méritos suficientes para que ni siquiera le nombraran de esa forma. _

_El general lo sabía pero para el, si lo merecía, le había visto pilotear guymelefs de una manera espléndida, blandía la espada con valentía y determinación,  y tenia don de liderazgo, pero después de varios años decidió mejor dedicarse a la medicina, un campo que se le facilitaba y le agradaba mas, esto molestó muchísimo a su padre pero no le importó, y después de conseguir hacia unos pocos días su nombramiento de oficial médico se ganó por fin la aceptación y respeto no solo de su influyente padre, pues esta vez lo había conseguido por mérito propio._

_Se encaminaron hacia los camarotes de los oficiales, El general Quimera le comentó que el también estaba en la fortaleza para visitar a alguien, para ser exactos al nuevo estratega, le dijo lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, le habló de sus habilidades y maravilloso ingenio, de que no podía creer como un hombre tan joven hubiera logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo.  _

_-usted es muy joven también- le respondió- _

_Trataba de hacerle ver que siendo el aún mas joven que el estratega había conseguido también grandes logros en poco tiempo. _

_-Tu también- le dijo- eres apenas un año mas joven que yo y podrías llegar aún mas lejos si lo desearás...... _

_-Gosser!!!!- un hombre bestia se acercaba presuroso, el rostro del general se llenó de una preocupación enorme a medida que se iba acercando mas,  se detuvo frente a ellos y cuando pudo recuperar el aliento le suplicó lo siguiera pues necesitaba ayuda, al ver al nuevo oficial médico a su lado se alegró mucho mas y le pidió también le siguiera. Los tres salieron a toda velocidad perdiéndose entre los corredores que iban hacia los camarotes principales destinados para los miembros del escuadrón del dragón. _

_........ Salieron de los camarotes, el hombre bestia tenía una profunda herida en su brazo izquierdo, pero todo parecía estar ahora bajo control, decidieron llevarlo a la enfermería y para su suerte a pesar de haber tantos pacientes el oficial médico en jefe había sido llamado por el estratega. _

 El oficial terminó con su trabajo y comenzó a guardar todos los materiales en los diferentes cajones y en los botiquines de la enfermería, Jajuka se levantó, sintió un leve mareo y el oficial lo alcanzó a sostener antes de caer. 

_-Deberías quedarte a descansar unas horas-_ le dijo ayudándolo a incorporarse- _con el General rondando por aquí no creo que alguien tenga el valor para siquiera acercarse-_señaló hacia la puerta, el general se había quedado tras ella- 

-_Es verdad no recordaba que Gosser se había quedado aquí- _contestó Jajuka, mientras era ayudado a recostarse en la camilla nuevamente,  después se dirigió al oficial- _he notado que lo llamas General- _le hacía esta pregunta ya que consideraba que dos personas que se llevaban tan bien no se deberían hablar con tanta formalidad-_ ¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre? Así como el lo hace contigo- _

_-El es mi superior, acuérdate que trabajo todavía para la guardia imperial, si es que a eso se le puede llamar trabajo- _dijo en un tono irónico que le arrancó una sonrisa a Jajuka-  _y lo peor si lo llamara por su nombre seria como una falta de respeto, ya ves como son esas normas militares, nunca voy a alcanzar a comprenderlas, a veces se me olvida el saludo y no quiero imaginarme si le llegara a decir solo "Gosser " delante de sus subordinados es capaz que me manda una semana a algún frio calabozo y a base de pan y agua-_ Jajuka trató de contener una carcajada pero no pudo. 

_-No creo que el te seria capaz de hacerte eso- _después le miró y notó una extraña mueca en su rostro- _¿o si?-_ le preguntó algo incrédulo. 

_-¿ Tu que crees? yo no estoy hablando por hablar- _

Los recuerdos agolparon  a su memoria y le comenzó a relatar a Jajuka lo que ocurrió cuando conoció al general Quimera,  se encontraba en la academia de oficiales de élite tenía conocimiento de que el General Adelphos estaba de visita en el lugar y necesita entregarle un mensaje urgente, al pasar por uno de los hangares vio a dos estudiantes que practicaban con sus guymelefs, pero al acercarse mas se dio cuenta que no era una simple practica, era una pelea real, uno de los estudiantes aparentemente mucho mejor que el otro tenía sometido a su compañero, el guymelef de éste se encontraba en el suelo  y su rival amenazaba con destruir ya la cabina de mandos, rápidamente subió a un alesides colocado a su lado izquierdo y de un solo golpe mandó el guymelef del rebelde estudiante varios metros lejos,  el estudiante se levantó enfurecido y lo comenzó a maldecir por haber interferido 

_-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! -_ Una potente voz se escuchó por todo el hangar, esta le distrajo y el estudiante le dio una fuerte embestida mandando su guymelef contra otros tantos que estaban ahí. Era el general Quimera, en ese entonces instructor del par de estudiantes, iba acompañado del sargento Marceus y un par de instructores mas, sin esperar a que le dieran una explicación pues parecía que no era la primera vez que ocurría un incidente como ese, los castigó mandándolos una semana a un calabozo  a base de pan y agua. 

_-¿A ti también?_- le interrumpió Jajuka- 

El oficial continúo con el relato 

_-El general solo dio la orden, y salió furioso del hangar dijo que después hablaría con nosotros tres personalmente, al anochecer el apareció, nos reunió en una sola celda, recuerdo que dijo que ninguna excusa nos salvaría y que por haber dañado también los guymelefs estaríamos suspendidos varios días, creo que me confundió con uno de sus estudiantes, pero cuando me vio mas de cerca lo hubieras visto, esa expresión de sorpresa en su rostro nunca se me va a olvidar-_ sonrió al recordar- _por un momento pensé que se le saldrían los ojos y abrió la boca de una manera que.....- _Jajuka soltó en carcajadas, pues podía imaginarse todo el cuadro y la forma en que relataba le parecía muy graciosa- _interrogó a los estudiantes y finalmente se enteró de lo que realmente había pasado, estaba muy apenado pero aún así me dijo: _

_" Es una vergüenza  que te hayas distraído de esa manera " _

-_Así que me dijo que me quedaría a entrenar varios días con los demás instructores, y pues.... ¡¡Hay que barbaridad!!!- _exclamó_- en mi vida había tenido un entrenamiento mas duro que ese- _

_-Pero  lo del calabozo- _volvía a hablar Jajuka- _Todo fue un error_- 

-S_i pero estuve todo el día ahí, no quiero ni imaginar como la habrán pasado los estudiantes, ellos se quedaron toda la semana, era un instructor muy estricto pero a la vez muy justo y eso me agradó en él-_

_-¿Sucede algo?- _preguntó el general entrando a la enfermería_- están tardando demasiado-_

-_Lo ves Jajuka, no debemos nombrar al diablo si no se nos aparecerá- _Ambos sonrieron- 

........

Las dos figuras altas se encaminaban hacia el ventanal de los aposentos del nuevo comandante de la fortaleza volante, tendrían ya mas de dos horas platicando sentados en unas cómodas sillas alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda. La vista era impresionante desde ahí, la luna de las ilusiones se veía hermosa, mucho mas brillante que nunca aunándose a ella las luces de la ciudad, se formaba un paisaje digno de ser admirado, el General de la guardia imperial no pudo resistirse a tan hermoso espectáculo y propuso a su interlocutor continuar la conversación desde ahí. Tenía mas de un mes que no visitaba la fortaleza volante había regresado a Zaibach procedente de Bashram y tenía que presentar un reporte al emperador sobre sus incursiones en ese país, al escuchar los rumores del nombramiento de Folken no quiso perder la oportunidad de comprobarlos, quería escucharlo de los propios labios del nuevo estratega, era algo que el ya esperaba, conocía perfectamente el trabajo de Folken y sobre todo su enorme potencial y capacidad en todo a lo que tecnología se refería, el mismo por petición de Folken probó antes que nadie el manto de invisibilidad, necesitaba de un gran piloto de Guymelef y quien mejor que el joven General de los quimera, lo consideraba el  mejor de los guerreros en todo el país y porque no, tal vez de toda Gaea. La prueba había sido exitosa , el general no dudaba que seria reconocido pero no tanto como para ser nombrado el estratega y comandante de la fortaleza, además conocía al antiguo estratega, un hombre brillante, capaz, todo un experto también en tecnología,  pero carente de la visión y entusiasmo que Folken emprendía en cada proyecto. 

Folken estaba intranquilo, el general lo notaba en la manera que sostenía la copa del vino rojo que ambos estaban degustando, la balanceaba de un lado a otro, se veía muy pensativo, por momentos creía que no estaba atento a la conversación, finalmente le preguntó que era lo que pasaba, éste le contó lo ocurrido en la fortaleza y con los chamanes, la conversación que escuchó de su antiguo mentor y sobre todo esa última frase que dijo y  le golpeteaba con frecuencia en su mente a pesar de que se había propuesto no darle importancia......... 

El general esbozó una pequeña sonrisa esta reacción sorprendió a Folken– _No tienes que preocuparte por ese comentario_- le dijo_- puedo asegurarte que Leigan no se refería a algo peligroso para ti-_

_-Lo dices con mucha seguridad ¿acaso sabes algo que yo no?-_ le preguntó, otra mueca parecida  a una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del general- _dos sonrisas_ _esto si que es algo extraño_- pensó- ¿_Hay algo de mi mentor que yo no sepa?- _le volvió a preguntar- 

-_Solo te puedo decir que no corres ningún peligro, Joham siempre hace ese comentario, pero la verdad no creo que sea cierto-_la seguridad con la que el general decía estas palabras tranquilizaba un poco a Folken, le daba la impresión de que si sabía a que se refería su mentor pero por alguna razón no quería decírselo y prefirió no insistirle. 

Había otra cosa mas que le preocupaba, el incidente con los guymelefs había descubierto que fue una conspiración y además alguien estaba saboteado la construcción de la maquina de modificación del destino y creía saber quien era, pero aún no podía comprobarlo, además había aún mas problemas, 20 de sus técnicos había sido mandados a descansar por sufrir agotamientos y desmayos severos durante su trabajo, esto lo retrasaría aún mas y el emperador estaba ya muy impaciente. 

El joven General se llevó la mano al mentón, _"tenia razón"_ pensó, después le explicó a Folken la razón por la cual creía los soldados estaban enfermado, se estaban usando metales para aleación como el mercurio y el arsénico además de usar en exceso el benceno como disolvente, los técnicos necesitaban mas equipo de protección personal para manejar estos elementos pues se sabía que grandes tiempos y dosis de exposición podían causar efectos indeseables en la salud. 

Folken se quedó impresionado con la explicación, le pareció estar escuchando a su oficial médico en jefe en lugar de  a un  reconocido general y así se lo hizo saber. 

_-Había leído algo sobre esos efectos por eso les exigí los elementos de protección personal_- hablaba Folken- _Pero jamás pensé que los efectos fueran de tanta magnitud- _estaba preocupado, después pensó era una propuesta interesante, seria mucho mejor opción mejorar los sistemas de protección que estar contratando técnicos a cada rato_- Gosser_- regreso a su asiento al lado de la mesa redonda, el General le siguió_-  Veo que dominas el tema a la perfección Tal vez podrías ayudarme con ese problema, se que te quedaras varios días en la ciudad- _

_-Yo no soy el indicado para ello- _el general volvía a sentarse- _tal vez debas hablar con el médico en jefe de la fortaleza el debe tener aún mas conocimientos que yo sobre el tema- _

_-Es una persona ya mayor, me gustaría mejor trabajar con alguien joven, alguien que traiga mejores propuestas- _El general se quedó en silencio- _Bien... ya que no deseas aceptar mi propuesta dime quien te ha hablado de estos temas, tal vez esa persona pueda ayudarme- _

_-Leigan- _Respondió- 

_-No, eso es imposible_- contestó molesto y se puso de pié- _Sabes perfectamente que mi antiguo mentor y yo no nos llevamos nada bien y ahora sospecho que el fue quien causó el desperfecto en la máquina- _No lo sospechaba, Folken estaba seguro que el había sido, y las ordenes del emperador eran tajantes, todo aquel que interfiriera en su gran proyecto debía se ejecutado, sin embargo Folken no poseía las pruebas para inculparlo y era su mentor, quien lo inspiró a ingresar en ese campo de la ingeniería, a pesar de todo le admiraba y respetaba en ese aspecto,  pero había decidido que si lo intentaba de nuevo esta vez seria mas consecuente con sus acciones. 

_-¿Y quien esta hablando de tu mentor?- _la pregunta del General dejó helado a Folken, si no era su mentor entonces a quien se refería- 

Tocaron inesperadamente a la puerta, era el sargento Marceus se exigía la presencia del General ante el jefe del consejo de Chamanes 

_-Folken olvida mi pregunta_- le dijo antes de salir- _creo que Leigan nunca te lo permitiría-_ este comentario dejó a Folken aún mas confundido_- olvídalo-_ le dijo nuevamente antes de salir- _Te veré después, todavía tenemos algo pendiente-_ el general colocó la mano en su espada y después se retiró.

.........

La puerta se abrió repentinamente

_-¿y tu que haces aquí?-_ sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver quien estaba tras la puerta, ambos entraron a su camarote y después la puerta se cerró lentamente. 

Estuvieron hablando largo y tendido durante horas, estaban sentados en la orilla de su cama. 

_-No se que estés tramando pero debes tener cuidado_-le dijo con seriedad- 

_-No estoy tramando nada_- se levantó furioso de la cama- 

_-Te conozco demasiado bien, se que planeas algo contra el estratega-_ se levantó también- _Debes ser mas cuidadoso, lo que estás haciendo significa traición al imperio, Por qué no me vas a negar que fuiste tú quien causó esa explosión ¿o si?-_ el chamán le vio con miedo si se pudo dar cuenta, era obvio que el estratega también lo sabía- _Tu ambición y sed de venganza_ _te están cegando, deja esa actitud, si no lo haces te llevará a una muerte segura_- se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chamán, éste tenia la mirada perdida, parecía no escucharle- 

_-¡NO!-_ gritó en un súbito arranque de ira- _¡¡ESE CHIQUILLO, NO PUEDE QUITARME LO QUE ES MIO, LO QUE POR DERECHO ME PERTENECE!!-_ sus ojos parecían relampaguear y por un momento creyó ver fuego en ellos- 

_-¡DEBES TRANQUILIZARTE!-_ levantó también su voz- _Recuerda que estas enfermo del corazón y esos desplantes no te hacen nada bien, además.... míralo de ésta forma: ser el comandante te exigía muchísimo esfuerzo tarde o temprano ibas a dejar el cargo....._

_-¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!- ¡¡ES HUMILLANTE Y....... _

_-¡ERES UN TONTO!-_ le interrumpió, el chamán guardó silencio, nunca le había hablado tan severamente_- ¡Pareces un niño caprichoso que llora porque le han quitado un dulce, podría irte mejor si dejaras ese comportamiento tan estúpido y colaboraras con él.... _

_-¡¡ESO NUNCA!!!- _

_-¡¡CLARO TU ORGULLO ESTA PRIMERO NO..... _

_-¡¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI!! ¡¡VETE NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS!!! ¡¡LARGATE!!! ¡¡NO VAS A VENIR A DECIRME  LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!!!-_ sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la fortaleza, abrió la puerta y se la señaló a su visitante, éste se dirigió a él antes de salir.... 

_Te digo todo esto porque eres muy importante para mí, y no quisiera que te ocurriera nada malo, pero tu mismo lo has decidido, yo ya cumplí con advertirte, Cuídate-_ salió de la habitación con su corazón lleno de preocupación, esperando que Leigan no hiciera algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse-


	3. El Oficial Médico Leigan

Capítulo III: El Oficial Médico Leigan 

Ella esperaba sentada en un cómodo sillón de ratán en el ala oeste del palacio, estaba aburrida, llevaba mas de una hora esperando, se levantó del sillón con un movimiento muy sutil  y haciendo gala de agilidad dio un pequeño salto para después quedar sentada en la barandilla de la terraza, hacía un hermoso día en Palas el cielo estaba completamente despejado, la ciudad se encontraba en pleno movimiento era ya casi medio día, las pequeñas embarcaciones iban de un lugar otro por entre los canales que simulaban las calles y  los comerciantes trataban de convencer a sus clientes de comprar sus mercancías. Un ruido llamó repentinamente su atención, bajó de la barandilla y se asomó por el lado derecho de la terraza, un grupo de caballeros celestes realizaban maniobras militares, algunos organizaban pequeños combates entre ellos, otros preferían verificar que sus guymelefs estuvieran en buenas condiciones y otros mas realizaban todo tipo de formaciones y se dedicaban a afilar sus espadas.  

Pasó una hora mas, los caballeros celestes por fin terminaron sus labores y se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos.

-_No vendrá-_ suspiró la joven con resignación. Regresó hacia el sillón de ratán, se sentó y alzó su mirada muy pensativa hacia el cielo que ahora se mostraba invadido por blancas y espesas nubes.

_-Veo que has venido a perturbar mi tranquilidad de nuevo-......_La suave voz de su vieja amiga la hizo levantarse .

_-Eries-. _Contestó entusiasmada y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó hacia la hermosa joven de largos y lacios cabellos rubios, hizo una reverencia y después la saludó con un emotivo abrazo el cual fue correspondido por la princesa.

Ambas se sentaron a conversar en la sala de la terraza, se conocían desde hace 6 años cuando la princesa realizó una visita diplomática a la ciudad capital de Zaibach, al padre de la joven le correspondió el papel de anfitrión y la princesa se había hospedado en su casa, recordaba con gran alegría esa visita que de no haber sido por su amiga hubiera resultado la mas aburrida en toda su vida, hablaron durante horas sobre lo que habían sido sus vidas durante esos últimos seis meses que no se veían, la joven le contaba a la princesa que por fin había conseguido su propósito, el nombramiento de oficial médico, lo relataba con mucha alegría y entusiasmo pues le habían dicho que el consejo de chamanes nunca admitiría a una mujer en ese tipo de puesto, su mismo padre había tratado de desanimarla pero gracias a su entereza y dedicación logró lo que muchos consideraban imposible, la princesa le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y después la felicitó, la joven notó algo extraño en ella

_¿Sucede algo malo?..... te estoy aburriendo con mis cosas ¿verdad?....._ – le dijo al ver en su rostro cierta preocupación

_Seoane tengo algo que pedirte.......... _– le dijo en tono muy serio- _Es sobre mi hermana........._

La Joven Seoane Leigan conoció a la princesa Millerna durante su primera visita al palacio, en aquel tiempo ella se encontraba todavía estudiando, llevaba algunos libros consigo y se los mostró a la joven princesa quien quedó maravillada con tales conocimientos y en ese mismo instante decidió que quería estudiar medicina al igual que la amiga de su cariñosa y protectora hermana, Seoane estaba muy contenta por su decisión e incluso le ofreció ser su tutora. 

La Princesa Eries fue directamente al grano, le pidió que hiciera que su hermana dejara sus clases de medicina y que rechazara ser su tutora,  pues según ella una princesa no necesitaba ese tipo de conocimientos, pues la realeza solo necesita usar su posición para ayudar y buscar el bien de su pueblo.

Seoane la escuchaba atentamente, se sorprendió ante la petición de su amiga, la princesa la veía esperando una respuesta

_Esta bien ........... – _Contestó finalmente- _ Entiendo tus razones y no las cuestiono amiga- _

La Princesa sonrió ante su respuesta, y suspiró aliviada pues pensaba que tal vez esa petición la había incomodado o incluso molestado-.

 _voy a renunciar a ser su tutor como tu me lo pides....... – _Continuó hablando Seoane_- , pero con respecto a desanimarla en eso si no puedo ayudarte, eso depende directamente de tu hermana- _Seoane recordaba  mientras hablaba como a ella también habían tratado de persuadirla varias veces pero nunca lo consiguieron- _Si ella desea seguir estudiando, eso no  podrá impedírselo nadie, ni siquiera yo, hay muchos buenos tutores que podrían ayudarla._

Continuaron conversando, finalmente decidieron dejar el tema de lado y se retiraron a las habitaciones de la princesa a tomar una tasa de té, no sin antes pasar a saludar al rey Aston quien se alegraba de que su hija tuviera cuando menos una visita cada seis meses, ese era el periodo en el cual le daban vacaciones a Seoane, ella trabajaba para la guardia imperial, a pesar de tener el rango de capitán gracias a la amistad entre su padre  y el General Adelphos, odiaba su puesto, la tenían como secretaria y archivista de todos los documentos de los reclutas, le parecía tedioso y sobre todo terriblemente aburrido, pero estaba segura que con su nuevo rango de oficial médico las cosas cambiarían. 

Caía la noche sobre Palas, el cielo comenzaba ya a pintarse de matices rojos y dorados, después vino el ocaso y el cielo se coronó con la luna y la luna de las ilusiones brillando en todo su esplendor, ese paisaje le encantaba, parecía hipnotizarla, podría pasarse toda la noche solo observando esas dos hermosas formas en el firmamento, le agradaba tanto estar ahí, en Palas, pensaba que no había mejor lugar para contemplar ese paisaje que esa hermosa ciudad, cuantas veces no le había rogado a su padre que dejara Zaibach y se mudaran, podría haberse desempeñado como embajador, pero la diplomacia era un tema que le desagradaba y mucho. Su padre, la única persona que tenía en el mundo.

_-¿Qué estarás haciendo papá?- _se preguntaba, sus pensamientos se volcaron rapidamente hacía el, lo notó muy extraño, nunca lo había visto así, estaba indiferente, huraño, a la defensiva, como si estuviera preparándose para realizar un gran ataque. Era muy claro, el haberlo relegado de su cargo de comandante en verdad lo había afectado muchísimo, era otro, había dejado de ir a visitarla a casa como lo hacía cada ocho días, su casa, esa tranquilidad que había en el ambiente del palacio le hizo recordarla,  una hermosa hacienda muy antigua en las afueras de la ciudad, estaba segura que la había comprado solo para ella, para que no estuviera sola, el llegaba por la mañana y la acompañaba a desayunar y por las tardes platicaban durante horas, Joham parecía ser otro cuando estaba con ella, era como si el chamán se quedara en la fortaleza y en ese lugar el solo era su padre, no era muy cariñoso pero ella se sentía querida, a su manera pero sabía que ella era lo mas importante para él, sin embargo ella pasó a segundo plano con lo del nombramiento, Joham se la pasaba encerrado en su camarote de la fortaleza, maquinando, planeando algo que estaba segura le costaría muy caro, le preocupaba, su mirada estaba llena de rencor y su alma se estaba carcomiendo de un odio muy grande hacia el nuevo estratega.

_-El nuevo estratega_- dijo suavemente, muchas dudas asaltaban a su mente, sabía que había sido su pupilo pero ella nunca lo conoció, no tenia la mas mínima idea de que su padre había sido instructor de los chamanes mas jovenes_- Debe ser brillante para haber superado a mi padre_- pensaba- _Bueno por algo fue su alumno- _ Esto mismo le dijo a su padre, que mejor que una persona que el mismo instruyó para sustituirle, no quería admitirlo pero estaba contenta pues con menos trabajo él estaría mas tiempo con ella, pero todo resultó al contrario ahora lo veía menos y parecía ya no importarle mas.- _Solo espero no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir papá- _ lo dijo en voz alta esperando  sus pensamientos llegaran a él pero sabía era inútil, el nuevo estratega era lo único en lo que su padre podía pensar ahora. 

........

Golpes, gritos, llantos, era lo único que podía escuchar, veía sangre, fuego, unas enormes paredes de piedra, frías, lúgubres, semejantes a las de la fortaleza volante, sombras altas como de hombres caminaban de un lado a otro,  la voz de una niña llegó a ella, el escucharla era como si le dieran un golpe directo en el corazón 

_"ya no le peguen por favor" _ decía una y otra vez

su voz sonaba cada vez mas hundida en la desesperación y el miedo, los golpes eran ahora con mas fuerza y  hacían eco en las enormes paredes. Cubrió sus oídos ya no podía escuchar mas.....

_"le están pegando por mi culpa, le están pegando por mi culpa" _

Esta última frase golpeteaba una y otra vez en su mente, no podía tranquilizarse, sus  manos temblaban con el horror que estaba viendo, escuchando y sobre todo sintiendo, cayó sobre sus rodillas, hundió su rostro entre sus manos, ya no podía mas, estaba aterrorizada, de repente sintió algo, alguien estaba ahí,  un niño, un pequeño niño apareció recostado en sus piernas estaba de espaldas cubierto en sangre, con heridas semejantes a quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas al verlo, debía estar sufriendo mucho pero no lloraba, ni siquiera emitía algún quejido de dolor, el hombro del pequeño tenía un corte algo profundo estaba sangrando a borbotones, le pasaba su mano suavemente como queriendo que con esto se cerrara la herida, pero era inútil. 

_"Ya no llores voy a esta bien" _

las palabras del pequeño la conmovían, trataba de tranquilizarla a pesar de que debía estar sufriendo mucho, ella lo abrazó tiernamente para tratar de confortarlo, con cuidado de no rozar sus heridas, le pasó la mano por su rostro era realmente hermoso parecía tener un pequeño ángel a su lado, por su parte él le apartaba con sus pequeñas manos las lágrimas. 

Una sombra, apareció nuevamente, ella lo abrazó, lo protegería, no permitiría que le hicieran mas daño, pero fue inútil aparecían mas y mas, luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo evitar que lo arrancaran de sus brazos.

_"por favor ya no le hagan mas daño, por favor ya no" _

Un grito esta vez no era de un niño, escalofriante, de dolor, era de muerte,  estaba segura.....

_-¡¡PAPÁ!!!-_

Se despertó en mitad de la noche su piel estaba empapada de sudor frío, el miedo la invadió con solo recordar esa terrible pesadilla, hacía mas de dos años que no la tenía, ¿Por qué habría vuelto? Y ese grito, cubrió sus oídos rápidamente pues le parecía estar escuchándolo de nuevo, su padre, un nuevo elemento que se añadía pues no recordaba haberlo soñado antes. 

Se levantó de la cómoda cama y se dirigió al ventanal, comenzó a respirar muy profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse, se sirvió un vaso con agua y el miedo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco al igual que el temblor que invadía su cuerpo. 

_-¿Qué significa este sueño? ¿Porqué ha venido nuevamente? –_ Alzó su mirada al cielo, el bello paisaje nocturno continuaba ahí, sus ojos se perdieron en esos dos hermosos astros, era como si buscara las respuestas en ellos, regresó  a la cama después de un rato pero sabía que sería inútil pues no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

..... Caminaba con sus pies descalzos sobre la blanca arena, llevaba los zapatos en una mano y en la otra una hermosa flor de no me olvides que le habían obsequiado al pasar por el gran bazar de Palas, la brisa le movía con delicadeza los cabellos y estos rozaban su rostro como si fueran una dulce caricia, se había levantado al despuntar el alba pues como ella lo había predicho no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. El mar, el aroma que emanaba de él parecía hacerla olvidar esa pesadilla y tranquilizar su corazón, no pasó mas de media hora cuando un carruaje se detuvo muy cerca de la playa, de él su elegante amiga descendió a toda prisa, ella corrió a su encuentro parecía estar preocupada.

_-Buenos días Seoane- _le saludó con una leve sonrisa_- sabia que te encontraría aquí- _le entregó un sobre blanco, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la princesa y continuó hablando- _es de tu padre, me dijeron que era muy urgente por eso te lo traje inmediatamente-_

_-Gracias Eries-_ Abrió el sobre lo mas rápido que pudo y leyó el contenido de la carta, le pidió a la princesa le consiguiera un carruaje lo mas rápido posible pues a su padre le urgía su presencia en la frontera Asturiana, en una de sus viejas propiedades. 

......... 

Folken regresaba cabizbajo a la habitación, consciente de lo que había hecho. Esta misión si que le había resultado muy difícil, el emperador le ordenó conseguir el dragón a cualquier precio y eso incluía también la posible muerte de su hermano, sabía que Van nunca se daría por vencido y preferiría mil veces una dolorosa muerte a entregar uno de los tesoros mas preciados de su país. Su estrategia era sencilla: entrar por la puerta principal, derribar la entrada del templo y robar el guymelef durante la coronación de Van, pero no contaba con Balgus, el excelente guerrero que continuaba al servicio de la corona de Fanelia, ese hombre, uno de los mas poderosos en toda Gaea, organizó las defensas en unos cuantos minutos al darse cuenta del ataque dando incluso su vida para proteger a su rey, toda la confusión creó un caos terrible que culminó con la ciudad en llamas y el escape del grandioso guymelef de hispano en una extraña y misteriosa columna de luz.

El estratega estaba muy afectado aunque no lo demostraba en su apariencia, su mirada seguía igual triste y fría, pero en el fondo no podía evitar sentir un gran pesar en su corazón, le venían a su mente las imágenes de toda esa devastación, las casas, los verdes campos, los bosques, el palacio, el lugar que fue su hogar, todo ardiendo en llamas. Las mujeres y los niños corriendo hacia las montañas con su rostros llenos de pánico y pidiendo ayuda, gente calcinada, gente que incluso podría ser su familia, amigos de la infancia, todo esto formaba remordimientos con los que tendría que vivir, pero lo que mas lo desalentaba y lo llenaba de rabia eran las carcajadas del capitán del escuadrón del dragón quien parecía disfrutar de todo el sufrimiento de su gente, de su pueblo. Pero todo era diferente ahora, el tenia una nueva vida como estratega y comandante de Zaibach, tenía que cortar esos lazos con el pasado, después de todo

_ " __Todo sea por el futuro ideal"_

Se decía a si mismo tratando de convencerse de que era lo mejor pero ¿en verdad lo era?

Eso y otros problemas mas no le dejaban conciliar el sueño, Dilandau  se había ido a buscar al dragón a la frontera entre Fanelia y Asturia y ya  le había confirmado que atacaría el fuerte protegido por el caballero Celeste Allen Schezar, usaría los mantos de invisibilidad inventados por él mismo para no ser reconocido pues había notado algo extraño en el comportamiento del caballero. Pero eso no era todo, había aún mas problemas Joham había desaparecido desde hacía tres días llevándose consigo unos planos muy importantes para la perfección de la maquina de modificación del destino, lo había estado rastreando y finalmente escucharon rumores de que se escondía en una de sus antiguas propiedades precisamente cerca del fuerte donde sería el ataque del capitán del escuadrón del dragón. No le deseaba ningún mal pero pensó que ya era tiempo de ponerle un alto a su antiguo mentor, la orden esta vez fue tajante,  tomarlo prisionero y juzgarlo, pero lo que no dejaba en paz la mente de Folken fue la otra orden que recibió del emperador _"Toma en custodia al oficial médico Leigan y luego solicita su baja deshonrosa del ejército, no queremos a hijos de traidores en nuestras filas" _

_-¿El oficial médico Leigan?-_ Folken se llevo la mano al mentón muy pensativo, recordó las palabras de su amigo, el general de los Quimera _" ¿y quien estaba hablando de tu mentor?"_ Seguramente Gosser se refería a algún familiar de Joham, muchas ideas vinieron a su mente para tratar de resolver el enigma del oficial médico, luego repentinamente se puso de pié- _"Si hubieras sido hombre lo destruiríamos"-_ repitió la frase varias veces, recordó los rumores que escuchó cuando se encontraba en los laboratorios de Zaibach perfeccionando el mando de invisibilidad, los chamanes estaban escandalizados por el nombramiento de un oficial médico, Folken sintió como ahora se aclaraba todo y encontró la respuesta al acertijo- _será que...... ¡No puede ser!.........- _exclamó repentinamente, se dirigió hacia la cabina de mandos de la fortaleza y fijó curso hacia la posición de Dilandau. 

......... 

-Y bien..... ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? Pensé que no querías volver a verme en tu vida- la joven entró al despacho, su padre estaba sentado, con la mirada aterrorizada como alguien que ha hecho algo malo y sabe que recibirá pronto su castigo- ¿Te sientes bien?- la joven se acercó. Joham se puso de pié y caminó hacia ella sorpresivamente la abrazó cariñosamente, era un acto que la joven no se esperaba- ¿pero qué es lo que te ocurre?- preguntó entre sus brazos, su padre la soltó-

-Mi capitana, mi oficial médico, mi Seoane- dijo acariciándole la mejilla, la joven arqueó sus finas cejas-

-¡Me estas asustando Joham Leigan! ¿Quieres decirme que demonios te pasa?- se apartó de él suavemente-

-Siéntate creo que ya es hora de que hablemos- el chamán se acomodó en un sillón y después invitó a su hija a hacer lo mismo- Antes que nada, quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, jamás pensé que lo lograrías, te enfrentaste a todos y ahora eres todo un oficial médico- la joven continuaba viéndolo extrañada, el chamán la tomó de las manos y luego continuó hablando- todo lo que hago, siempre es por tu bien, le he pedido al general Adelphos que te de, de baja en el ejército-

-¡¿Queeee?!- la joven abrió los ojos muy asombrada y soltó las manos de su padre- ¿pero estas loco? Después de todo el trabajo que me costó, después de todo mi esfuerzo ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?!- el chamán la volvió a tomar de las manos para tranquilizarla-

-¡Escúchame!- le habló severamente- quiero que te vayas, quiero que huyas a Fanelia y busques a tu abuela-

-¿A mi abuela? Pero como... si  dijiste que mi abuela había muerto hace muchos años, ¿Estas seguro que estás bien? Estas muy extraño hoy- le preguntó preocupada-

-Estoy hablando de tu abuela materna, ella vive en las afueras de esa ciudad, ve a buscarla hija, se que no la recuerdas, pero viviste varios años con ella- la voz de Joham sonaba muy angustiada, como si presintiera lo que iba a pasar......

-pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Me habías dicho que no tenía a nadie mas en el mundo, solo a ti, y que mi madre estaba......

Su voz se cortó al sentir la tierra retumbar repentinamente, era como si un ejército de guymelefs se acercara al lugar

-Papá ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué has hecho?- Seoane miró a su padre, en su rostro había una respuesta que no quería darle- 

-Cometí un error hija, pero esos planos no llegarán nunca a manos de ese maldito, ¡Vete!- le ordenó- detrás de esa pared hay un pasadizo, te llevará a un lugar seguro, corre mi pequeña y recuerda que pase lo que pase, te digan lo que te digan siempre serás mi hija, eres una Leigan.....- dicho esto se acercó y besó la delicada frente de la joven-

-¿y crees que me voy a ir así nada mas? Tu vienes conmigo- lo asió del brazo pero éste se apartó-

-¡Es una orden!!- ella negó con la cabeza- ¡Que te largues que no me escuchas! ¡no quiero que te quedes aquí,  lo que el emperador quiere hacer esta mal, y no quiero que formes parte de ello! ¡Vete!- los ojos de Seoane se llenaron de lágrimas- Te lo suplico hija vete- Seoane creyó ver una lagrima caer sobre la mejilla de su padre, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó antes de partir, este le sonrió- Tenías razón, debí haberte escuchado, no te preocupes trataré de razonar con ellos y si no.... Cuídate y has lo que te pido, por favor- la llevó el mismo hacia la entrada del pasadizo, las pisadas de los guymelefs se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, ......- Te quiero papá- le dijo en un murmullo -la joven dio una última mirada a su padre y después salió sabiendo en su corazón que tal vez nunca mas lo volvería a ver.... 

......... 

Folken descendió en un guymelf y le ordenó a Dilandau guardar silencio, sus carcajadas y su actitud eran grotescas, no le bastó solo con reducir a cenizas el fuerte del caballero celeste sino que también aprovechó la orden de arrestar a Joham Leigan para destruir toda la hermosa propiedad del chamán. 

-¿En donde esta él?- Folken tuvo miedo al hacer la pregunta y su temor se hizo realidad cuando Dilandau le contestó de la manera mas tranquila del mundo que se vio en la necesidad de matarlo pues se resistió al arresto- ¿No había nadie mas con él?- 

-¿Qué había alguien mas?- le preguntó el capitán, encontrando algo raro al comandante-

-Nadie, regresemos- le ordenó secamente, lamentaba mucho la perdida de su mentor, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, pensaba que si tal vez hubiera hablado con él todo sería diferente, era muy triste que su ambición y sobre todo su envidia le hubiera causado la muerte.


	4. Remordimientos

Capítulo IV: Remordimientos 

Los tenues rayos de sol apenas entraban por la amplia ventana del improvisado fuerte escondido entre las montañas. Ella abrió sus ojos con lentitud al sentir un paño frío sobre su frente. A su lado una figura masculina sentada en un pequeño banco la miraba con preocupación. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven al cruzar su mirada con la de ella. Seoane se incorporó, pero él, con un movimiento leve de su mano le ordenó no hacerlo. Ella obedeció y dejó caer su delicado cuerpo sobre la cómoda cama abrigándose al mismo tiempo con las sábanas.

-Me tenias preocupado- dijo él en voz baja, sentándose sobre la orilla de la cama- Has estado varias horas inconsciente y no tenemos un doctor en este fuerte....

-¿Ya?- preguntó ella clavando su oscura mirada en la de él. El general de los Quimera no supo que responder pero al ver la expresión en su rostro y el como no podía sostenerla la mirada entonces lo supo- ¿Fue él no es verdad?- se giró lentamente sobre la cama, para mirar directamente el paisaje montañesco por la ventana-

-Sí- contestó él casi sin voz- bien sabes que no es él mismo cuando.....

-Lo sé- le interrumpió amablemente- Se que no es él mismo- miró al general- después de todo mi padre fue quien por sí mismo cavó su tumba, se lo dije tantas veces... pero él nunca me escuchó- el general notó como la mirada de la joven se entristeció, pero no le dijo nada, nunca sabía que decir en momentos como esos.

Seoane se incorporó y le murmuró un gracias desde lo mas profundo de su corazón pues sabía que aunque no se lo dijera podía contar con él. El general la miró, le pasó la mano por la cabellera y esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Eso fue suficiente para ella. 

-¿Y ahora que pasará conmigo?- preguntó ella cuando repentinamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintió como si una punzada le atravesara el cráneo. Fue solo un instante, algo fugaz, pero aún así preocupó a su amigo- Estoy bien- dijo ella adivinando lo que le iba a preguntar. Aún así el joven la obligó a que descansara un poco mas.

Su cabeza comenzó a punzar mas fuertemente, el murmullo de voces tétricas, y horribles comenzaron a azotar fuertemente en su mente, sonidos extraños, que no alcanzaba a comprender pero que en un solo instante lograron llenar su corazón de un temor descomunal, se vio a si misma nuevamente en una horrible celda junto al pequeño, ese mismo niño con el que había soñado en Asturia, poco después muchas imágenes llegaron a ella como una enorme ola, el niño, unos hombres vestidos con capuchas negras, una fortaleza, la ciudad de Zaibach, un anciano tras una enorme pantalla y una espantosa y terrorífica voz fue lo que finalmente la hizo perder el control. Apretó sus puños con fuerza:- ¡Déjame en paz!-exclamó fuertemente Seoane- ¡Ya no me atormentes mas!

El general estrechó con fuerza una de sus manos, para luego abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir como ella repentinamente, envuelta por las sombras de sus miedos se abrazaba a él en un impulso. El general la rodeó despacio con sus brazos. 

-Todo esta bien Seoane.... Todo esta bien- le murmuró, ella levantó su cabeza, apoyada en el pecho de él, pudo ver en sus ojos escarlata intenso la seguridad de sus palabras, esos ojos tristes y siempre distantes fueron diferentes por un momento, creyó ver un destello de ternura en ellos. Una ternura estremecedora, justo como la del niño de aquel sueño. Se separó de él avergonzada, el general era un hombre que a pesar de ser tan joven era sumamente serio y formal. 

-Lo lamento, creo que la muerte de mi padre me tiene un poco inquieta-se disculpó ella y se recostó nuevamente cubriéndose con las sábanas. El general posó su mano en la frente de ella y nuevamente le colocó el paño de agua fría. 

-Lo sé, no te preocupes...-respondió él con la seriedad que le caracterizaba. Aún así no entendía como es que con ella se comportaba así con él, con confianza, sin temor, como muy pocos lo hacían. Seoane le despertaba una sensación muy extraña, era como si la conociera desde siempre y sabía que no solo ese "gran secreto del imperio" les unía, había algo más, pero no podía asegurar que era. 

Por su parte Seoane sentía una gran admiración y respeto por él, sabía que muy en el fondo era una alma solitaria al igual que ella y de alguna manera u otra se identificaba con él. Le inspiraba una gran confianza. Casi fraterna. 

Gosser...- el sonrió al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre- no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Qué pasará conmigo?- 

El general le contó todo lo que había pasado. Estaban en un fuerte escondido entre la frontera de Asturia, era como una pequeña base militar para realizar incursiones a otro países. El y su ejército Quimera acudieron a una misión especial, uno de sus hombres la encontró inconsciente entre unos espesos matorrales, le reconoció enseguida  y la trajo inmediatamente a su presencia. Sin embargo transmitió la noticia por el comunicador del guymelef y este mensaje no solo llegó a él sino también fue detectado por la fortaleza volante. 

-Vendrán por ti en un par de horas, pero hablé con el estratega y creo que tal vez puedan llegar a un acuerdo-le explicó él- necesita gente como tú, tu no eres tu padre, tal vez quieras...

-No General- le interrumpió ella mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de su frente- mi padre me pidió ir a Fanelia y eso es lo que haré. Por favor...- se incorporó y tomó sus manos- Ayúdame- suplicó y él la miró con tristeza-

-¿fanelia? ¿pero que te espera allá?- ella lo miró confundida y él lo notó- pensé que ya lo sabías, Fanelia fue destruida en medio de una batalla-

Seoane descendió la mirada abatida ante esas palabras, escuchó aún sin poder creer el como ese hermoso lugar había sido arrasado por las llamas en una intensa batalla cuyo motivo no podía saber pues era confidencial. Su padre tenía razón, ni por el objeto mas valioso del mundo valdría la pena sacrificar a tanta gente, el emperador estaba actuando mal y ella no estaba dispuesta a colaborar. Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo había perdido todo en un instante, a su padre, su casa, su rango. Se tiró en la cama y pensó un poco mejor las cosas, dejaría atrás su pasado en Zaibach y en cuanto le destituyeran del cargo iría rumbo a Asturia con su amiga Eries, estaba segura ella le aconsejaría que hacer, pues ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir sirviendo a los caprichosos deseos de el que fue su emperador.

-La fortaleza volante llegará en un par de horas Seoane-le informó el general- aún tienes fiebre y debes descansar... te espera un largo día-

-Lo sé... gracias...-ella sonrió y el general pasó su mano por su cabellera, de manera sutil, casi sin tocarla. Se puso de pié para dejarla abandonarse al sueño.

Un par de soldados que estaban tras la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba la chica enmudecieron pues consideraban a su general un hombre frío y sin sentimientos, el verlo hablar tan amablemente con la chica les hizo saber que era un gran hombre y que en verdad no era el mountruo agresivo y violento que todos sus compañeros describían, sonrieron pero volvieron a enmudecer cuando él los descubrió observando tras la rendija.

-¡¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí par de idiotas?!- el tono de su voz era enérgico- ¡¿qué es lo que están mirando?!- Se quedaron petrificados al ver como se acercaba a ellos, tal vez fue un sueño o una ilusión pues con solo ver sus ojos, se les hizo poca la descripción de sus compañeros. 

.................................

 Folken descansaba sobre un cómodo sofá mientras sus mano jugueteaba con una deliciosa copa de vino, la balanceaba lentamente de un lado a otro mientras trataba de recordar los acontecimientos de aquella tarde. Ese momento en el que el consejo de chamanes reclamó al emperador por el nombramiento de aquella mujer. Cerró sus ojos y su mente se transportó a ese instante. Caminaba  rumbo a su habitación por uno de los enormes pasillos de la grandiosa fortaleza cuando vio a su maestro en el fondo de él, doblaba rumbo a la sala de mandos, a su lado, una pequeña figura de lacios y oscuros cabellos le acompañaba. ¿Sería ella? No cabía la menor duda, Seoane Leigan. Folken apretó su mano con fuerza haciendo añicos la copa de fino cristal y luego dejó caer los pedazos al suelo. ¿Cuántas vidas más tendría que arruinar para conseguir el futuro ideal? Su mano ensangrentada manchó sin querer su atuendo de chamán. Se sacó la parte de arriba de la túnica y acercándose al balcón de su alcoba, se dejó caer al vacío, su mente estaba en blanco, necesitaba pensar y la manera ideal para hacerlo era esa, de su ancha y fornida espalda un par de alas tan blancas como las mismas nubes que cruzaban el cielo salieron a la luz, dejando al descubierto su mas grande secreto, su procedencia atlante. 

El fuerte viento golpeaba en su rostro, sus ojos rubí se abrieron ampliamente y brillaron en un destello, se perdió en uno de los bosques cercanos y sentándose en una alta rama sintió como su mente se iba aclarando poco a poco. Suspiró y alzó la mirada al cielo, los rayos del sol lo iluminaban todo de manera sublime, parecían filtrarse entre las plumas de sus enormes y bellas alas, como acariciándole, si alguien le hubiera visto pensaría que estaba en lo mas profundo de un sueño, pues su varonil y gallarda figura parecía ser sacada de un cuento de hadas o de una de aquellas antiguas leyendas que solían contarse en Gaea. 

Alzó el vuelo y sin ser visto entró a la fortaleza volante nuevamente, ya estaban cerca del fuerte donde el general Quimera les esperaba. "Todo sea por el futuro ideal" se repetía aún, pensando que esta frase traería fin a sus remordimientos.

Un grupo de soldados llamó a la puerta de su alcoba, le escoltarían hasta el remoto lugar perdido en lo profundo de las montañas. Folken se colocó una túnica nueva y observó su mano herida. Esa que le recordaba que aún era humano y no una máquina mas del imperio. Hablaría con la capitana, después de todo si ella tenía las habilidades que el General le comentaba no había razón para darla de baja, el problema era que sabía nunca les perdonaría la muerte de su padre. 


	5. Frente a Frente

**Capítulo 5: Frente a Frente**

Con todas las formalidades fue recibido en aquel fuerte, su amigo el general de los Quimera lo hizo pasar hacia una pequeña habitación la cual le servía de despacho. Sobre la mesa dos copas a medio llenar de exquisito vino les esperaban, ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra. Fue uno de los hombres del general quien finalmente los hizo hablar a ambos cuando llamó a la puerta diciendo que habían recibido una transmisión del emperador, era urgente que buscaran el crucero de Allen Shezar y atraparan al dragón lo más rápido posible.

-En un momento mas partiremos, avísale a los hombres de la fortaleza…- le respondió Folken para luego mirar al general- ¿Dónde está?- le cuestionó y este miró hacia la ventana-

-Descansando, tuvo un percance al huir, aún esta débil y herida…. Se que tienes que cumplir con tu deber pero por favor no te olvides que es una dama…- le miró a los ojos-… un oficial que merece tanto o tal vez mas respeto que tú o yo….

-Por ese mismo respeto que le tengo es que la trataré como se debe, ella misma se ganó un puesto que es digno de hombres, así que su condición de mujer en nada le beneficiará…- respondió el tranquilamente-…. Todo se manejara con discreción y te juro que no saldrá lastimada si eso es lo que te preocupa…- Gosser le echó una mirada asesina ¿Acaso estaba insinuando algo?- …. Hablaré con el emperador y de ser posible le pediré que la perdone pero no creo que lo logre….-

-Ella no tiene deseos de volver a las filas del imperio… lo mejor es que la dejes en Asturia, ella es amiga de la Princesa Eries….- le explicó el general mientras acercaba su mano a la copa de vino y la acercaba a sus labios-

-¿Pero quien te entiende? Dijiste primero que podría ser una gran ayuda y ahora me pides que la deje ir…. ¿Acaso hay algún interés oculto en esto?- sonrió ligeramente al ver la cara de fastidio que ahora portaba el general-

-¡No pienses cosas que no son!….-le dijo furioso y esto solo hizo que la sonrisa de Folken se ampliara un poco mas…- la conozco desde que era una niña pues su padre tuvo mucho que ver en los experimentos que se hacían con….- detuvo sus palabras unos segundos y su interlocutor le miró sin comprender-…. En fin no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada ¡Piensa lo que quieras estratega!- terminó con un bufido y Folken solo le dio una palmada en la espalda-

Ambas figuras salieron del lugar y llegaron hasta donde la joven permanecía, parecía dormir así que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarla descansar. Como si pesara menos que una pluma el general la acomodó entre sus brazos para luego dejarla sobre una camilla en la cual fue trasladada hacia el interior de la fortaleza volante.

Folken se despidió de él apenas haciendo un movimiento con su mano, ahora no podía prestar atención a la joven, lo que tenia que hacer era buscar al dragón y alcanzar ese crucero que estaba seguro se dirigía a Asturia.

Dilandau volteó los ojos cuando vio la camilla mas la mirada severa del estratega hizo que se contuviera de soltar esa pregunta que estaba seguro le haría, sospechaba que esa persona tal vez era la que estaba junto a Joham, desde que él le preguntó si no había nadie mas sabía que alguien se le había escapado y por alguna razón gozaba de la protección del estratega.

-Te quiero a ti y a tu escuadrón lejos de esta área de la fortaleza…- le ordenó severamente, con sus intensos ojos rubí derrochando toda esa autoridad que poseía ahora, intimidando por momentos al joven capitán de ojos carmín y pálida cabellera. Éste se retiró mascullando una maldición. Después de todo tenía mejores cosas en que ocuparse y esas eran atrapar al dragón.

Mientras tanto a pesar de lo que había conversado con el general, Folken no se atrevió a dejarla en una mazmorra, la acomodó sobre una mullida cama en una de las habitaciones de los oficiales que estaba desocupada. Pidió le dejaran solo con la prisionera y abrió aquella cortina que ocultaba una pequeña ventana. Pronto localizarían el crucero así que tal vez ella no despertaría hasta entonces por el estruendo de la batalla.

Tenía curiosidad… ¿Cómo sería el rostro de la hija de su mentor¿Cómo luce una mujer que es tratada incluso con mayor respeto que muchos de los oficiales que conocía? No observó su rostro ya que estaba completamente cubierto con una delicada sábana.

Se dejó llevar por la curiosidad mas cuando estaba a punto de apartar aquella tela resopló, eran tonterías, solo era una mujer, nada mas. Se sentó en un escritorio cercano a la cama y sin pensarlo de sus labios salió aquella canción que tanto le gustaba, esa que le recordaba su hogar, ese que inconscientemente evocaba a pesar de tenerlo enterrado en su memoria y corazón.

-Fa… Fanelia…- escuchó una voz tenue, sutil e increíblemente femenina-… es una canción de Fanelia…- escuchó ahora con mayor claridad y giró sus ojos rubí para encontrarse con unas sedas oscuras que caían como cascadas sobre una pequeña espalda, la joven miraba alrededor como identificando el sitio donde se encontraba.

-Capitán Leigan….- le llamó el y finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con unos oscuros, como si fueran el cielo de la media noche que a pesar de desconocer el lugar estaban tranquilos y serenos, él se incorporó y llegó hasta ella a paso lento. Seoane lo estudió paseando su mirada imperceptiblemente sobre él, alto, con un porte elegante y distinguido que por momentos le recordó a la realeza, su rostro era hermoso y joven, solo que sus ojos de un extraño color rubí estaban inexpresivos, mas fríos que un témpano. Estaba escondido en una capucha negra la cual le recordó al atuendo de los chamanes. ¿Sería el¿El hombre que tomó el lugar de su padre como comandante? Le parecía demasiado joven.

Su mirada seguía cada movimiento de aquel hombre que inesperadamente llegó hasta el pié de la cama y con total serenidad le preguntó si se encontraba bien, había algo en su voz que le inquietaba pero tal vez no era nada, solo la sensación extraña que sentía al darse cuenta de que era el responsable de la muerte de su padre. Finalmente estaban frente a frente.

-Soy el comandante de ésta fortaleza flotante, mi nombre es Folken…- ella levantó la mirada para de nuevo encontrarla con aquella frialdad que mas que inquietarle le daba pena, pues tras ella lograba percibir una enorme tristeza.

-Mi nombre creo que ya lo sabe comandante…- respondió ella con aplomo, no dejándose amedrentar por esa imponente presencia ante sus ojos-… supongo que usted será el encargado de decidir que pasará conmigo….- Folken le dio la espalda-

-Lo que ocurre con los traidores…. – escapó de sus labios-…. Ya debe estar enterada del castigo que recibió su padre ¿no es verdad?- giró la vista de nuevo hacia ella, permanecía quieta con la mirada clavada en él-

-Si, se lo que ocurre con los traidores….- se cruzó de brazos-... quisiera saber que están esperando tanto el imperio como usted para llevar a cabo esa sentencia…- Folken le miró sorprendido, parecía retarle, lo que no sabia es que a la joven ya le daba igual, lo había perdido todo en tan solo un segundo-… quiero irme de este lugar, si van a darme de baja que sea de una buena vez o si van a asesinarme como lo hicieron con mi padre pues adelante estratega…

-¿Tan ansiosa esta de morir?- le cuestionó-

-Eso es un asunto que a usted no le compete y que por lo tanto no tengo porque responder….- su voz, había algo en ese timbre que le resultaba familiar -

-¿Qué haría si le dijera que el imperio ha reconsiderado y que ha ofrecido darle una nueva oportunidad?- ella descendió la mirada-

-No deseo estar mas con el imperio…- salió de sus labios- … no deseo estar con los asesinos de mi padre…- levantó de nuevo su mirada, Folken iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpieron justo en ese momento. Habían encontrado el crucero y debían completar su misión de atrapar al dragón.


End file.
